REAL Punk Royalty
by xTroubleNGlitter
Summary: These two girls aren't your average crazy, Lita and Hardy Copycat Punk OC Divas. These girls have a goal in mind, and with their charm and intelligence, they have one goal in mind. Destroy and rebuild an abandoned divas division. In-ring only, OCs, no backstage overzealous drama. Eve Torres, CM Punk, among many will be involved.
1. Emerging From the Curtains

WWE RAW

5/14/12

Pittsburgh, PA

Console Center

* * *

Over The Limit now approaching, the card had been stacked for what was going to be a great pay per view. Except for one thing. Beth had her rematch clause and now she was putting it in for this Sunday. While most understood, and a majority of the divas locker room agreed to the rematch, a few were upset at the sudden move of the title.

Including Blake.

Moving down the hall, she continued to crack the gum peeking through her teeth, annoyed at the turn of events for the night.

In a busty black top, the rhinestones descended down the metallic material, her chest busting out nearly at the low cut with it. Hanging below it had been sets of rhinestones, covering her abdomed to sparkle as she moved. Black booty shorts framing her waist, the belt buckle was large, encrusted with stones that matched for a rich outfit. Her brunette extensions now gone, she had straightened her originally rowdy hair, a cleaner, seemingly classier Blake had emerged, and she looked to be just as if not more lethal than before.

Passing security guards and fellow wrestlers, she stopped finally after a few seconds, back tracking at the sight of an all too familiar giant. The large man looking down he adjusted his cap, a small smile on his face.

"Well look who it is. Tossed to the side is back now? How many tubs of ice cream did it take for you to get over Johnny boy?"

Crossing her arms the blonde pouted, eyes burning up to the giant. "Sorry, I was going to get a few tubs but when we were leaving the city, they told me a fat, giant piece of trash walked out with all they had. Kids were crying." The fans not taking too well to her comment she ignored their boos of disapproval, rolling her smoky eyes painted for her match tonight. "But we're not talking about me...for the moment. I'm here to talk with you, we both have a similar...hemroid we need squashed. While you have...quite a numerous I cannot even mention for just tonight, one named Johnny is starting to wear my patience Big Show. You have any idea what I'm talking about?"

Big show laughing he let his arms hang down, trying to humor the woman who was certainly upset to say the least. "Listen Blake, I don't like you, in fact, most of the locker room doesn't like you. But, if we have a similar goal, I believe we can discuss something..." Trailing off, he had glanced over to see none other than Echo Saints staring him down, arms crossed.

Dressed to destroy as always, the punk diva had met the giant with black stiletto platforms, ripped black wash skinny jeans, and a tight black and pink bodice that had pushed her chest up to a great eye level. Her forearms covered by black pleather slip ons, they had been laced up in an opposing white. Echo shaking her hair a bit, the blonde had been crowned back, pink flaring in a high ponytail extending down to her shoulders in gorgeous waves.

"Listen, BIG Show. We aren't here to 'talk', and Blake...you should know better than to ask someone who got punked out by some hoeski who suddenly needs glasses like a loser." The two women laughing, the crowd gave a mixed reaction, shocked at their sudden attitude. "While Lesnar is a pain in the ass, we aren't going to jump Eve, we're too CLASSY for that. However..."

The two women glancing over to their side, Big Show had covered his mouth, eyes wide at the sight of Eve now standing in front of them, a scowl almost burned onto her what was pretty face.

"You two..." Eve raising her finger she pointed at the divas. "Are beginning to become a pain in not only MY side, but John Laurinitus's side. You will NOT be disrespectful to your general manager, especially to your head of talent relations, who scouted BOTH of you may I a-"

"Oh shut up hoeski!" Blake barked, Echo shoving Eve's hand down. "You are nothing but a rip off of ME. You got my second hand scraps, and whatever it was wasn't great at all. This business, especially under Johnny Ace's run, is spiraling out of control. I hear Paul bragging non stop, Beth won't shut up, and now YOU continue to CRY, and TAKE ORDERS, and get on your knees like a BITCH. Triple H is acting like a bitch, Johnny boy is acting like a bitch, and now this bitch is acting like a bitch." Big Show stepping back he raised his arms, watching what had seemed to be an already combustable meeting.

Blake backing Eve into the corner with Echo, the two stood over who seemed to be the controller of the Divas division, who hadn't backed down as of yet. "Listen...Eve." Blake holding Eve's chin she continued to whisper. "The WWE Universe is the REAL People Power...and what the people WANT is us to face the divas at Over The Limit for the Divas Championship."

"If...we can bring the championship some prestige again, then we'll be doing YOU a favor, Eve." Her voice nothing more than a whisper she hit the wall next to the woman, only to receive a glare before they stood back up, still cornering Eve.

Standing up straight, Eve had relaxed, a smug grin forming on her face before adjusting her glasses. "Well, with your attitude you two certainly don't deserve a title shot, and Blake, your match with Kelly Kelly will go on as planned. Echo is now however banned from ringside for the match. You two...ladies...and I use that term loosely, better learn what respect is. Same for you Big Show. I better hear a proper apology tonight, or you will surely be facing Hell's fury."

Eve strutting off, the three wrestlers remained at their same position, only Blake had brought her hands up, cracking her knuckles for the match. "That little tramp wants to know hell? I'll give her hell!" The blonde screamed, glancing back at Big Show. "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." She barked, walking off in a hurry with Echo hot on her trails.

Big Show left alone he rubbed the back of his head, only to see Triple H walk over, brace wrapped tightly on his arm. The COO still dressed to impress he rested his free hand on the giant's shoulder.

"I swear Hunter, these people keep getting weirder and weirder."

Hunter looking up a the giant he let out a sigh, slapping Big Show's shoulder with the best effort he had. "It's only the divas so far Show...thank god." The camera moving in, the fans let out cheers of laughter as RAW faded to commercial.

* * *

"Here we go! Divas action! I can't wait!"

"The following contest is set for one fall!..." 'Unbreakable' by Fireflight now bouncing through the Pittsburgh arena, Blake had made her way onto the ramp, arms crossed.

"First! From Portland, Oregon..Introducing...Blake Shay!" The crowd giving a mixed reaction she struck what seemed to be a new pose. Throwing her arms into the air she spun around, a dark smirk on her lips as she strutted down the ramp, ignoring hands out stretched by the fans to even get a chance to touch her. Climbing onto the ropes she walked to the center, swinging her frame around before she bent in with the middle rope.

"I don't know what happened to Blake recently, but I'm loving how looks tonight! So beautiful!"

Standing in the ring, the blonde threw her arms around, frowning at 'Holla' as it made it's way across her ears, leaving her cringing as Kelly Kelly made her way out. In a silver tight top and booty shorts she struck her pose at the ramp. "And her opponent from Jacksonville Florida! Kelly Kelly!" The former divas champion making her way down the ramp she smacked hands with the fans, a bright smile still on her face as she climbed into the ring, making her way to the top rope to pose for pictures.

"This Sunday at Over The Limit, Beth Phoenix will enact her rematch clause against Layla for the Divas Championship! Layla stole that title, she never won it from Beth properly!"

Blake running over to the blonde she grabbed her by the ankles, yanking her down to hit the her chin on the turnbuckle. Kelly holding her mouth she turned around, meeting a boot to the neck as Blake kicked up, holding Kelly against the turnbuckle. The referee beginning a five count, Blake held her boot firmly to the bouncy diva. Kelly Kelly kicking into the air, she connected with a boot to Blake's abdomen, forcing her to back up to take a breath.

Layla standing now at the ramp she rolled her tongue through her teeth, watching the two divas.

"What is Layla doing out here? She shouldn't even be out here! She has no business being here!"

"She's looking at future candidates after Over The Limit for her Divas Championship! She has a gaggle of lovely ladies looking to steal that title from her!"

By the time Blake had stood up, she had been suplexed into the mat by Kelly Kelly, only the receiving end from continued thrashed into the mat, her screams deafening over the cheers of the crowd. Blake screaming back at her she clawed at her hair, trying to sit up. The two staggering against the ropes Kelly quickly threw her back to the mat. Going for the quick pin, Kelly had been dissapointed at a two count.

Standing up, Kelly tossed her hair back, pulling up her opponent with her. Kelly pulling her closer she let out a scream, throwing her leg over Blake's head to send her into the mat. With a loud scream, Kelly forced Blake to the ground, rolling her up to get the win with a three count.

"Kelly wins! Kelly Kelly wins! That was great!"

Layla clapping she began to make her way down the ring, the crowd booed at the sight of Beth Phoenix running out, grabbing her to throw her into the ring.

The Glamazon punching Layla she tossed her around, ending up with pulling her up into the air, sending her back down in an immediate glam slam.

"A glam slam to the champion! The divas looking on in-WAIT A MINUTE!"

Echo kicking her heels off she ran down the ramp in a blind sprint, jumping onto Beth Phoenix to attack her. The other divas pilling onto the Glamazon they pushed her to the ground, leaving Kelly Kelly to roll her out of the ring.

"Blake and Echo seem to finally be-WHAT THE HELL!"

The two divas standing behind Kelly Kelly, she turned to meet to meet two kicks to the chest, ending with a double suplex. Kelly smacking into the ground, the two divas continued to stomp on her, screaming at her.

"What are these girls doing! I'm confused now!"

"I think we all are!"

Echo walking around the woman on the mat she grabbed her by the hair, laughing at Kelly's screams to stop. Pulling her up she yelled for Blake. The fresher diva spinning around she threw her to Blake who proceeded with a drop kick. The two pushing Kelly Kelly out of the ring with their feet they continued yelling, delving into the boos of the crowd.

Blake walking closer to Echo the two held onto each other, raising their hands to 'Cannibal' blasting through the arena, the Pittsburgh fans in attendance and the entire WWE Universe now completely and utterly lost.

The camera moving in onto Blake, her eyes seemed to burn with something they hadn't before, something had turned on, and there was no stopping it. With her focus locked in on the camera, RAW had tuned into a commercial leaving her face in everyone's minds.


	2. We're Taking You Over The Limit

WWE Over The Limit

5/20/12

PNC Arena

Raleigh, North Carolina

* * *

Sitting backstage, Blake Shay had been relaxed on a fine black leather couch. Legs crossed in a very revealing manner, her tight black cocktail dress had rode up her thighs, revealing her toned legs to the fans watching all over the world for this pay per view. Blake relaxing, it has seemed she was ready for another kind of pay per view, maybe one where she would be used.

Adjusting the low v-cut of her dress she smiled, enjoying the sight of her bust raised against the crystals down the dress, seeming to almost grace her body, as if her own physical appearence wasn't enough. With black smoky eyes and glossed lips, the audience had noticed something strange. Her lips were surrounded with crystals. They weren't huge, cheap crystals as so many club goers and wanna bes would wear. They were small, spaced out, and sparkled on her already stunning mouth. Running a hand through her straightened platinum blonde tresses she turned the television in front of her off, bored with the matches as the night had progressed.

With a knock on the door Blake had grabbed her glass, most likely filled with water. Ignoring the pressed knocks she continued to sip from the tall glass, careful not to ruin her lips for the night.

The knocks continuing she finally set her glass down, sighing at the annoyance now pounding in her head. "Whoever the hell you are...stop knocking! You're bothering me!" She yelled, crossing her legs again. With a hand raised in the air she froze, eyes shut with anger beginning to simmer at the door still pounding again. "If you don't want your ass beat, you better turn around and walk away buddy! I got stilettos with your trashy name all over them!"

The door opening her anger turned into a smile, almost too big to be considerate or caring for Blake Shay's standards. Clasping her hands together she stood up, a sigh of exasperation now formed instead of annoyance.

From the camera moving to get an equal sight, Blake was now standing over the Divas Champion Layla, who still hadn't wrestled for the night. "Well look! If it isn't the DIVAS champion! Layla! Are you expecting to win in less than a minute like you've done on RAW lately? It's so tacky it's just like your whole Lay-Cool thing you had going on. I mean really..." The fans booing at Blake's comment toward the fallen infamous duo, she continued on. "Look at you two, Flawless? Really? A divas search winner who danced her way in and a teacher who could squeeze between two rulers. That is SUCH a great duo. You really were flawless! You were less than flawed, you were just a disgrace...oh wait! You still are! Seriously! You use Michelle's theme still, you act like you run this whole damn place!" Moving closer into Layla's personal space, Blake danced her fingers up Layla's shoulder, licking her lip before she spoke. When she was ready, she immediately snapped her head to the champion's, eyes wide. "and you haven't even scraped the surface of the real talent yet."

Layla still with her beautiful smile she had stepped back, holding the divas title belt high on her shoulder she shook her head, brunette hair moving with almost a glow before she rose her hand to speak. "First off.." Her british accent already moving the fans with cheers she snapped her neck forward, brow furrowing at her. "DON'T talk about 'chelle like that, you tossed aside little floozy! You are just upset that no one wants to pay attention to you, I mean look at you. WHO in the right mind would want to spend any time being around you? I will give John Laurinitus credit, he certainly moved up with Eve...you...you are just trash. You are throw away, disgusting, trash."

Blake's jaw dropping slowly throughout her rude attack, Layla continued. "Tonight, I'm ready to take Beth on. I'm sick of her talking so much, and losing the title...just like that." Snapping her fingers she glanced the blonde over, face written with disgust. "I am the champion because I represent the BEST of this division. There are so many other divas that are better than you, it's obvious..." Looking around she rested a thumb on her chin, pointing her free hand straight at the blonde's face. "no one gives a DAMN about you."

"If no one gave a damn about Blake, then I wouldn't be here would I?" The fans booing at an all too familiar voice, the camera moved over to Echo Saints standing at the door way, face crinkled in anger, almost rage to the champion. In a pink leopard designed brazierre, it pushed her chest up to great hights, almost as if Blake and Echo had wanted to set missiles straight to fun for the fans at Over The Limit. To match her top, she had slipped on black and pink arm socks hanging looser than her top on her forearms. Her right hand decorated with a fishnet glove she rested it on her hip, a thick black studded belt over a black flared skirt short enough to cause a fuss for any man she walked away from.

"Now, Layla, how about you realize something before we pound it into you." Walking over next to the blonde woman the two wrapped their arms around each other's waists, standing tall above the champion. While Blake's hair had been straightened, clean and proper, Echo's hair had seemed to argue against Blake's wild and colorful as always. Her blonde hair straightened crisp with bangs to the side, a black studded headband seperated that from her pink mane, teased and waved to levels beyond beauty's comprehension.

"While YOU were sitting at home, 'recooperating' from your little...injury...we dealt with being shunned and pushed aside to make way for that she-thing Beth Phoenix and Barbie Doll Kelly Kelly...wait what did you call her?" Echo glancing over at Blake the two giggled, mocking Lay-Cool. Throwing their hands into the air they leaned on their sides, following it with pinching their noses. "SMELLY KELLY!" the two yelled together, laughing at their own cruel joke.

"If you want to sit all high and mighty? You can try, but hypocrites like you will be handled, easily."

Layla scoffing at their threat, all three ladies' attention turned to the she-devil now running the divas, Eve Torres. The once peppy diva had now seemed to flip completely from her old friendly life-style. With glasses and a slick clean style, Eve had her clip board in her hand, almost a confused expression decorating her face. Walking over, the woman had kept her nose up just as always, lips pursed in what she perceived as a 'leadership' role she thought she had assumed.

"I'm hearing all this ruckus, when you have a match tonight LAYLA. If I were you...the divas champion...I would be focusing less on nuisances and more on the task at hand. That task is facing Beth Phoenix tonight with her rematch clause. She is certainly competition for you tonight, and I can easily establish a number one contender anytime I wanted to."

"Let me guess..." Blake leaning on Echo she shrugged. "It would be YOU, or whoever kisses your ass. They can't kiss Johnny's because then they'll get your position." The crowd cheering at Blake's insult, they had stopped, almost realizing who they were cheering for in the middle of their ranting and raving. "Wait! Before you fire an OH SO WITTY come back at me about how I'm 'tossed aside jealous trash', realize this. You have MY scraps. I have a GREAT tag team partner! We are the best divas on this roster!" Echo kissing her friend's cheek the men in the crowd rallied behind the small bit of affection, longing to see times like that on their televisions again. "We'll prove why we are the best, and the people who paid to be watch tonight...well MOST of the people that paid tonight will definetely know that THIS is the beginning of a change in this division."

The fans cheering, she continued, almost as if she had powerful music playing in the background. Whatever motivation she had now, she continued with it. "I will NOT be pushed aside anymore for these little stick wannabes! I have more talent in what I piss out than these girls have. I want a match tomorrow night! Book it! NOW!"

Eve smiling she shrugged, bringing her pen to the clipboard. Writing something down she pulled it to her chest, a smile now gracing her lips. Tilting her head back she chuckled. "You want it, you got it. You girls better be ready for tomorrow. You want to prove you're the best? It's a lie, but if you want to persue it...so be it." Glancing down at Layla she pursed her lips again, seemingly annoyed at the champion's silence. "If you were ANY bit of a credible champion, you'd be fighting back against these girls. I'm not surprised though. You were always the...weaker link." Writing another note down on her clipboard she looked over all three women again, bored with their conversation. "Now Layla you have to get ready for your...match, and you two should be prepping for Monday Night. Have a nice night...ladies."

Turning on her heels, Eve had sauntered out of the room, leaving the three ladies all glaring at her.

Echo raising her hand she had extended her pointer finger, although she had been ready to raise a different one. With a finely manicured black nail she growled. "If there is something I hate more than you Layla..it's that...that THING." Layla nodding she shot a glare to the wild diva, realizing the double edged comment. "Oh shut up you know I hate her leaps and bounds more than I hate you. And that's saying something."

Layla rolling her eyes she quickly made her way out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Blake and Echo now glancing at each other they mocked the woman, bobbling their heads back and forth, ignorant of the crowd's booing. Once they had stopped, the two sighed, now bored again. "We have something to worry about tomorrow? Oh please, the most I'm worried about is having to work with one of these stupid men on the roster. I don't know about you, but I am SO sick of being treated like crap! We have to do something..."

Echo shrugging she sat down, eyes lighting up with an idea. "Well, this may sound crazy...but I just thought of something..."


	3. Starting a Revolution

RAW

5/21/12

Richmond, Virginia

* * *

With the city of Richmond alive and well after Over The Limit, the fans had been excited for what was happening. While John Laurinitus was still the General Manager, AND Big Show returned, there was still things that had been a positive.

Blake Shay and Echo though, were not that excited. About anything.

The cameras catching up with them backstage, Echo had been kicking the Pepsi machine, annoyed at the rip off toy not giving her her soda. "Where the hell is CM Punk when you need him?" The woman not dressed for her match tonight, she still looked killer. Her hair straightened, the colors blended perfectly, most of her blonde hair amplified with a high suicide roll decorated with black crystals. In a tight black pair of skinny jeans and a loose off the shoulder top, splits had been made down the arms between the fabric, showing off her muscles as the loose almost gypsy look had made it down to her wrists. Kicking the machine again with her black kitten heel greek sandal she frowned, leaving a large scuff and dent on the tall piece of crap.

"It's just like Big Show, big, crappy, useless and a waste of money..." She huffed, getting cheers from the crowd after they had witnessed the No Way Out Main Event already made.

Blake making her way over Echo rested an elbow on the girl's shoulder, enjoying Blake's shortened stature without her heels on. Her hair pulled back she gave a loud groan, crossing her arms as Echo wrapped around her, hugging her in sympathy. "It's okay, I didn't get my soda."

"I don't care about your soda." Blake groaned, holding a small envelope in her hands. "I got this in the locker room, and I'm scared to open it. I swear if I'm 'future endeavored' someone is getting their ass beat.

Echo snatching the envelope out of her friend's hands Blake had continued to look from her now empty manicured hands over to Echo, who had ripped open the envelope in a hurry. Reaching down in her dress she pulled out a pair of thick black glasses, a hot trend apparently today. "You don't even read with those genius! Where did you buy them?" Echo sticking her tongue down to Blake she glanced back at the letter, crossing her arms while she continued to read it. Her penciled brow raising as she read on she folded it after reading it over agian, glancing down at Blake. "Guess what? You got a match with Kelly Kelly tonight. Number one contender's match."

The two women glancing up they seemed to look past the camera, off into the void of wherever their minds drifted, especially at this hour. Blake snatching the letter she read it over again, pulling it as close to her face as she could. "Don't breath all over it!" Echo yelled, only to be smacked off my Blake. After she had finished it she froze, bottom lip puffed out at the thought behind this. It made no sense. Kelly Kelly or Beth Phoenix should already be the number one contender after the night before, it was a crazy match. Now apparently she was a contender?

"I don't want that...belt. It's not even...ugh. Eve is doing this JUST to piss me off!" Echo furrowing her brow at the diva ready to wrestle she threw the letter to Echo, shrugging at the thought of the match. "I mean really...I don't WANT to be divas champion. There is no competition and no way in hell is Smelly Kelly and the troop running through me for that butterfly. No chance in hell."

"Come on Blake! You're already dressed for the match, can't you just do this and become the number one contender? Even if you lose..."

"I am NOT losing to Kelly Kelly! No way! Just because that little brat was in Maxim, it doesn't make her special! AT ALL!"

"It sort of d-"

"SHUT UP!" "Listen, Layla is a hell of a champion, but I know Eve will meddle her way into this one way or anot...ew." The two glancing over, the camera caught up to see Eve standing with Big Show, her lips puckered into her snooty new look. Blake mocking her she stood up straight, eyes wide and lips puckered she saluted the new head lady in charge. Echo snickering she watched as Eve stepped nose-to-nose with Blake, anger boiling up.

"Listen here Miss Shay! I am GIVING you an oppurtunity to do something useful for this business and this division If YOU don't want to represent the divas, I can easily replace you. If you wish to be let go...I can wish you-"

"If you say that I swear! I will put this pink boot so far up your ass-" Big Show walking inbetween the two the crowd booed at the sight of the traitor, again chanting 'sellout' to hopefully reach the group now backstage. "Look it's the walking pepsi machine..." She hissed, crossing her arms.

"How about you apologize to Eve you disrespectful piece of trash." Echo and Blake now gawking at one another their attention turned back to the giant. "You think that you can walk around so high and mighty, you two have ZERO accomplishments in this business. You can be easily replaced, and easily forgotten. You should be thankful Eve hasn't fired you...yet."

"Hey! Big Slow! Where did you learn to get on your knees last Monday? Learn it from Eve? OH!" The girls high fiving Eve lowered her glasses, eyes growing at their grotesque come back.

Eve crossing pulling her clip board up she penciled in something, a smirk slowly forming on her face. "Well...if you want to keep being degenerates, how about next week...you two get a taste of your own medicine? I am setting you two up for a rude awakening. Next week on RAW, if you don't apologize for everything you've done...you WILL be terminated. Do you understand me? Or...you can go out there and apologize right now. It's up to you. Big Show learned his lesson, and I can assure you IF you start thinking properly, it will pay off in your benefit."

Echo opening her mouth, Blake stopped her, still silent. "What the hell..."

"I'll apologize now. Get this over with I guess..."

"AFTER your match against Kelly Kelly. Now go." The two women storming off Echo folded the letter nicely, placing into her plentiful back pocket as the camera faded out for the next match. Echo yelling something to Blake, their silouettes faded into the dark of the hall, leaving RAW to fade to commercial.

* * *

"This is a Divas match scheduled for One fall!" 'Cannibal' playing through Richmond's WWE Universe, Blake had made her way out, not even posing for the crowd's loud cheers.

"It's divas action! This is suddenly getting crazy and I love it!"

"Approaching the ring accompanied by Echo, from Portland, Oregon, Blake Shay!" In a black wrapped halter, the metallic material shined underneath the lights, matched with black booty shorts and a large pink belt. Her pink boots a stand out of her outfit, they matched the small detail of her top and her belt. Climbing into the ring she stood quietly, Echo still yelling at her friend.

"Something is going on, and Blake and Echo are FINALLY getting the punishment they deserve! Eve is a great leader for these girls and these two...punks! They are PUNKS! They think they can walk all over Eve and they can be surely mistaken!"

"Cole...these girls are upset with the way things are and have decided to do something about it! I'm proud of them! Sure, they can be harsh...and rude...but beauty and power exceed that! Divas are Smart, Sexy, and POWERFUL. These two are powerful without a doubt!"

'Holla' now playing the fans rose to cheers, the light blue glow from Kelly Kelly's titantron now playing. "And her opponent! From Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!" The fans cheering for the woman she had been dressed patriotic in a cute blue top decorated with stars and red bottoms, her smile not fading until she climbed into the ring, watching Blake carefully.

"Blake and Kelly Kelly have a rough past, but I mean look at Kelly! She's beautiful! This is the second year in the row she's in the Maxim Hot 100! I can't believe it! Our beautiful ladies are some of the hottest ladies on this planet!"

Once Echo had climbed out of the ring she stood at ringside, watching with worry as the referee called for the bell, watching the two ladies set up for the match. Kelly running toward Blake she slid out of the ring, taking a microphone from Lillian who had been watching with a bit of boredom, seemingly tired from the night before. "Alright! I am SO sick of this! I have been with this business since 2007 and I'm being treated like a dog? No! I can apologize for one thing, and that's not standing up for myself before!" Climbing into the ring she walked until she had pushed Kelly Kelly into the corner. standing over as Kelly shrunk down a little bit. "I'm so sick of being compared to YOU and still being looked down on! I am NOT dealing with it anymore! Echo!" Calling for her partner in crime Echo had slid into the ring, watching carefully. Handing her the microphone Blake continued to yell at Kelly, kicking up to hold her by the throat at the turnbuckle.

"What the hell is Blake doing! Ref ring the bell!"

"She has till the count of five!"

Kelly screaming, the referee began to count, still believing this was a match. Echo watching him she charged at him, clotheslining him to the mat. The fans screaming at the confusion they had started chanting 'what the hell', watching as Blake lowered her boot with Kelly slumping to the ground.

Eve walking out with a microphone she raised it, only to be countered by Echo. "Listen Eve! You REALLY think we'll apologize to you? We aren't apologizing for anything! We don't CARE about the diva's title! We don't WANT it! I am here for a paycheck and to entertain these people who pay money to watch us!"

Blake snatching the microphone she pointed at Eve, holding her focus. "You might as well find two new number one contenders! I knocked little barbie out with that hold and I know for sure she won't be ready for next week! You can call out Beth Phoenix, you can call out all the divas, I don't care if you call in Trish Stratus even! I don't need to compete with girls who are BENEATH me to get a belt I don't..or ANYONE cares about!" The fans cheering for her she continued. "I will make sure that with what I do, and with what Echo does, that we get the cream of the crop! WE are Royalty. You won't get in the ring with us. I'm done with this crap!" Blake chucking the microphone up the ramp it broke apart, Eve watching as it landed almost in front of her.

"Blake and Echo should be fired? Royalty? They are Punks! What the hell do they think they are? Punk Royalty or some crap? It's stupid and disrespectful! I can't WAIT for Eve to fire these girls!"

The new follower of Johnny backing up she ran backstage, leaving Echo and Blake to roll out of the ring, wrapping arms around each other as they made their way up the ramp, leaving Kelly Kelly still out in the ring as the show faded again to commercial.


	4. I Like Scooters

WWE RAW

5/28/12

Happy Memorial Day!

New Orleans Arena

New Orleans, Louisiana

* * *

"Welcome back to Monday Night RAW and we are back with...oh look who it is..." Coles tone turning from what he could be called as 'lively' was now back to his normal loathing, annoying, pain in the ass self. On the titantron, the fans stood cheering at an all too familiar duo in hot water due to their actions from the week before. Echo Saints and Blake Shay now walking down the hall backstage, Echo had her arms crossed, Blake slightly hunched over, rubbing the back of her neck, obviously annoyed at the recent events. The two seemingly dressed down for the night, both had on shocking ripped jeans, acid wash now apparently back in the here are now. Echo wearing an 'im with greatness' shirt, the rhinestone bordered arrow pointed up to her face to get a laugh. Blake's shirt had 'I'm with stupid' in cursive letters, an arrow pointing to her right, only to land on Echo.

"You know I hate your shirt? You had to choose that?"

Blake stopping she raised her hands, shoulders almost up to her chin with a smug smirk. "Hey, if I stand next to Johnny boy or Eve it will look SO much better. You my friend..." Clasping a hand on her friend's shoulder she sighed. "You are just a casualty-OW!" Echo smacking her upside the head she let go, the two immediately back to walking down the hall.

"Okay, listen. Apparently we're being called out to the ring tonight, and Eve is going to fire us...that's just great. I have my feet to feed, with shoes. I can't not have shoes."

"You have enough shoes for me to throw them out when we're on the road genius. See?" Pulling on the shirt her finger followed the arrow. "I'm. With. Stupid." Blake annoyed at the loud woman she walked ahead, stopping at something that had caught her eye. Backing up she had met up with a now upset Echo.

"Stop being pissy." Blake whispering something into the taller woman's ear she lite up, eyes widening. "Watch the door..he ain't here...I got the perfect idea!" Grabbing the door handle she opened it gently, creeping in slowly. Echo moving in front of the door she crossed her arms, watching around for anyone coming.

"What are these girls planning? They always destroy RAW every week! I can't wait to see Eve fire them tonight!"

Leaving at the sight of Echo standing in front of the door, RAW had returned to the ring for it's next match.

* * *

After a short segment between Layla and Beth Phoenix, the cameras returned to double divas action with Echo sticking her head in the door, slowly backing up with a huge grin on her face. "I...am...speechless."

Blake sticking her head out of the door she grinned, blonde hair hanging loosely on the side in a ponytail. "You just spoke genius. I swear my shirt is brilliant."

"What is Blake doing? Why does she look...OH MY GOD." The camera backing up, the fans rose to their feet, screaming at the sight. Blake was now riding John Laurinitus's motorized cart. The 'People Power' sign hanging proudly in the front, Blake sat on the small vehicle, her grin as about as wide as it can get.

Stopping the vehicle shortly she looked back, patting the small room there was behind her. "Get on. Let's go out there and show them..." coughing she pulled her face in, double chin forming. "What people power REALLY is." Her voice like John's on estrogen pills Echo couldn't help but laugh, walking over with a hand clenching her stomach.

Jerry Lawler now laughing just as much as Echo was, the WWE Universe joined in, marveling at the sight of the divas doing something this outrageous.

"What are you laughing at? What are all the fans laughing at? THIS is a felony! Stealing a vehicle! Driving it! These two should be arrested! Motorized Vehicle Hijacking!"

"Hijacking what Cole? A pimped out hoverround? This is priceless!" Jerry smacking the announcer's table he continued to laugh, watching Echo climb on hesitantly, snug against Blake. "It's a Punk Royalty sandwhich! I want to be in the middle of that! Ladies! Got room for one more on that ride?" Cole groaning at the King's always adjusted mindset, the focus returned backstage, Echo trying to fit on the small ride.

Blake scooting up as far as she could she frowned at the realization. "Either we both have really wide loads or Johnny really is too small. You know...with his...DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Echo now squished on Blake hit the pedal slowly, starting to move like a snail. "Hold on tight babe. It's a wild ride." The two moving down the hall they approached an all too familiar person.

The WWE Champion, CM Punk.

Punk watching the two stop in front of him he crossed his arms, WWE championship fit around his waist perfectly. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Just...you know.." Blake shrugging she leaned over the bike, chuckling. "Taking a ride around backstage with my best friend. Nothing illegal or morally wrong in that statement."

Shaking his head, the champion ran his hand over his beard lightly, thinking the sight over. "Can I...can I get on here?"

"Punk is stealing my spot! It's not fair!" Jerry Lawler proclaimed, almost ready to run backstage.

Blake and Echo looking at one another Echo stopped her, frowning at the sight. "Sorry boy...but we are NOT dealing with AJ attacking us out of no where. Otherwise...I think it'd be a fun ride." Punk scratching the back of his head at the mention of the small diva the two divas shrugged again. "But, if you ever do get rid of her...you know how to find us."

"Driving this piece of crap backstage?"

"You know it!" Echo raising her arm Blake quickly shot her down. "Don't fist pump. It's not cool anymore." The fans laughing at the mention of none other than the Long Island Iced Z, Blake turned her attention back to Punk. "So...we'll see you around."

"Don't get fired!"

"We won't, you do dig crazy chicks after all!" Echo proclaiming his statement from last week Blake reved the engine, only to get the same speed as they mozied off. "He's cute..." She whispered, getting a grin from the WWE Champion before RAW went to commercial.

* * *

With the anthem of 'People Power' proudly moving through the arena, the fans were set to boo, only to turn to cheers at the sight of Echo and Blake now riding down the ramp slowly, Echo's legs out and arms in the air, cheering at the ride.

"Who do these girls think they are? Stealing a hurt man's motorized vehicle AND mocking him? They are disgusting!"

The vehicle now making it's way around the ring the two girls snatched microphones that were handed to them. Jumping off the vehicle they let it go until it hit the barricade, still running.

Climbing into the ring they had continued to pump the crowd, walking around the ring, waving their arms to get an even powerful reactions. After the music had died down, the two returned to standing in the middle of the ring, relaxed as the fans still cheered for them.

"Okay, I figure that Mr. Laringitus is now freaking out and is about to send someone out in probably...Echo?" Her co-conspirator handing her her bare wrist she watched it, observing the invisible watch. "3...2...1-there you go!"

'Looks Good To Me' now filling the crowd, the boos and 'hoeski' chants reemerged as Eve stomped her way down the ramp, eyes burning with rage as she stopped at the scooter now dead. The People Power sign had been ripped off by a fan and that had only made it worse.

As she climbed into the ring the two divas continued to mock her with hands on their hips, lips pouted, and eyes as wide as they could go underneath the eyeliner and mascara.

"I am SO sick of you two...I have tried to be patient, fair, I even gave YOU a number one contender's shot!" Blake receiving a serious finger pointing she countered with slowly extending her finger to Eve's. The two connecting Blake glanced up at Echo, who covered her mouth in amazement.

"These girls take NOTHING seriously! NOTHING! I am so sick of them! Eve! Just fire them already, do the right thing!"

"Shut up Cole!"

"So, I have spoken to John-"

Echo raising a hand she smirked, lips curved in a devilish smile. "Listen, Eve. You may think you are firing us, but we..we talked to some people. Obviously, we're a commodity. The fans enjoy us." The WWE Universe cheering in response she continued on, obviously worrying the assistant to their general manager. "So...we gave Hunter a call...and after careful negotiation...we came to an agreement. In a forfeit of giving up any and all future WWE Divas Championship title shots...we can keep our jobs!" The fans screaming they chanted for the divas 'hoeski' now reigning over a petrified Eve. "We don't want that butterfly belt, and for the oppurtunity to continue entertaining the fans? How can you NOT pass it up! I love my job!"

"These two get to keep their jobs? After all they've done? I can't believe this!"

"You two! You two are just evil! You are bottom feeders! I will make sure to make YOUR lives a living HELL!" Eve screamed, turning around to walk out of the ring. "And for all of you watching, you have NO class!" But in a sharp second, Blake had grabbed the woman by the hair, dragging her back to the center of the ring. The two slamming her into the mat they glanced at the ropes, dropping their microphones to take off running. Bouncing against the ropes they stopped again at the now downed woman. The two turning around they lowered themselves, mocking Eve's booty pop before two leg drops were delivered to her sternum and chest.

"A blantant attack to the higher power! These two should be fired RIGHT NOW! Our COO is a real..."

"Do YOU want to be fired Cole? I hope so.."

The cameras moving in closer to Blake as she yelled a ridiculous question, the fans all stopping to listen in.

"Is that going to get us suspended?"

"Ask Chris Jericho."

"Do you WANT us to get fired?" The fans screaming at the borderline joke 'Cannibal' filled the arena as they rolled out the ring, making their way up the ramp before RAW went to commercial.


	5. I Can Only Be Silent For So Long

RAW Supershow

6/4/12

Bi-Lo Center

Greenville, South Carolina

* * *

With what had been an uneventful RAW so far, the show was still in it's first hour when the cameras had moved backstage into a locker room, an all too familiar blond rebel bending back to touch the ground. Moving around her body, the fans cheered at the sight of Blake Shay taking deep breaths, trying to find some peace in her mind.

"Blake!" A familiar scream moving through the locker room the woman fell, hitting her head on the carpet as a figure ran over. "What the hell are you doing?" On impulse, the attending fans cheered at Punk Royalty now together on the titantron. "You look like a weirdo doing stuff like that." The two women dressed casually again, Blake was in a pink and black polka dot spaghetti strap top and black booty shorts with sneakers. Her hair pulled off to the side, she wasn't dressed for any type of match in the slightest.

Echo wasn't dressed to wrestle either, hair pulled back in a tight high ponytail it matched to a black headband with a large black rose decorated in fishnet. To go wih her black corset, she accompanied it with ripped light wash skinny jeans and studded black peep toe stilettos.

"I mean...is it yoga or something?" Noticing her friend's facial expression she rested a hand on her shoulder, worried. "Are you okay?"

The smaller blonde sighing she played with her hair before standing up straight, obviously upset about something. "Okay, I'll be honest. When was the last time any divas had a match on RAW? I mean, Smackdown is trying but it's just lately...we're being pushed aside for a bunch of ass clowns with fire extinguishers." Blake running her hands through her hair she crossed her arms, beginning to shake with anger. "Echo...I mean...I don't know what to say anymore!"

"What you can say is that you're thankful Hunter let us keep our jobs! We still work here, we can still get Eve! There's so muc-"

"WHAT CAN WE DO? WHAT?" Blake screamed, frowning at her tag team partner's optimism. "Look at where we are! There hasn't been a match on RAW, and it's even hard to get booked on Smackdown! When are we a commodity? I can't be booked for a thirty second time slot and be okay with that! The divas title means nothing to me...I...I can't be here when it means nothing to me!" The fans watching in shock Echo raised her hand to lay on Blake's shoulder, only to be shrugged off. "Layla and Beth don't even get noticed! What about Natalya! Eve and AJ are the ONLY ones that get time! What do they do? Run around like psycho idiots! I may be psycho, but at least I can wrestle." The fans busting into cheers for the strong mention she continued on. "I will NOT be pushed aside for girls that don't even lace up their boots half the time! NO!"

Echo standing straight now she watched as Blake grabbed her black leather jacket, sliding it on in a hurry. "Really? You're gonna walk away from this? From this conversation? We have to keep pushing the boundary, we can make a change in WWE-"

"Like CM Punk did anything, all he is now is a cover on a video game." Adusting the sleeves of her jacket she grabbed her bag, glaring at the woman. "You keep living in a fantasy...think and hope you get your spotlight one day, because as long as the way things are going now...it's not even worth it." Blake throwing her bag over her shoulder she walked out of the room, leaving Echo in shock as RAW faded to commercial.

* * *

At the announcer's table, Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole continued to stare at each other, watching in shock of what just happened. Jerry speaking up first, he was lost for words for a second. "I...I can't believe what we just saw...and during the commercial break..." The cameras back to the titantron, an image showed, immediately playing to Blake walking out, leaving Echo in complete shock.

"And what you all didn't see...was this."

Blake storming down the halls she had been stopped by Eve, her hand wrapping around the woman's forearm. "Blake! I don't know what you think you're doing but-"

"Get off me!" She screamed, pointing a finger in Eve's face. "YOU are a disgrace! At least when I played the field, I still entertained the fans! Now you're just a sellout, like all the other divas! I'm not gonna lie down for anything! You can't fire me...but I can sure as hell quit!" Blake had been severly annoyed by the recent weeks. The divas had to fight to get time on screen, and she was venting as much as she could to the public, so at least they knew how she felt. "This whole company...I just don't get it! Leave me alone!" Blake storming off Eve crossed her arms, watching her carefully as the cameras continued to follow Blake down the hall. Fans chanting 'please don't go', she had been oblivious to their cries across the arena.

In a shock, Scott Standford had run into the diva, trying to stop her for a few words. "Blake! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere I can be happy. Now get the hell away from me, Jackass." The fans shocked at her strong language she moved out to the parking lot and dissapeared behind the corner, leaving everyone in confusion.

"Blake is...obviously upset...but the way she talked to Echo and Eve...and even Scott! It's disrespectful." Michael Cole giving his small little blurp into this wild web forming, 'Cannibal' pounded through the speakers as Echo made her way down, ignoring the fans. Snatching a microphone from the man at ringside she slid into the ring, a frown still harsh on her face.

With the arena going silent she twirled the microphone once, pacing back and forth to find the words to say. With a sharp spot of anger she turned to the ropes, charging at them until she was hanging off them. "I want Eve to get her ass out here right now!"

'She Looks Good To Me' now taking over with the purple glow of her titantron she emerged on stage after a few seconds, the 'hoeski' chants overwhelming as she kept her head up as high as it could be. "Yeah, walk your pretty little ass down here right now before I kick it!"

Eve holding a microphone she climbed the steel steps and slid in between the ropes, immediately face to face with Echo. "Your little friend, as far as I am concerned, has quit. Therefore, her contract, and your joint tag team contract is VOID. For those here that are too...uneducated to understand what that means, is that if you touch me, or disrespect me, you will be fired. I fired the Bella Twins," A surprising pop rose from the crowd for the former duo before she continued. "And Blake...cracked under the pressure. If you know what's good for you, you will go backstage right now, without a word, and go to the locker room."

Glancing around at the fans, Echo was caught between what was best for business, what she wanted, and what the fans wanted. Dropping the microphone she moved to the ropes, fans booing at her before she turned around, immediately delivering a super kick to Eve.

The woman stumbling back and hitting the mat she held her chin, a small trickle of blood moving down her neck from Echo's shoes. "I ain't leaving!" Echo screamed, pointing around at the crowd. "I am NOT done yet! I will get Blake back here, and we WILL kick your ass!" Kicking Eve again she climbed out of the ring, throwing her hands up as 'Cannibal' blasted again, the WWE Unvierse screaming for the rebel.

"I mean I know that Echo was upset, but assaulting Eve! Maybe her and Blake can go back to the minor leagues, this is the WWE, you don't do anything you want to!"

"Cole...have you been living under a rock?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I will be continuing this, I stopped writing it on DeviantART because I had grown bored with the site, but I will continue it here :)


End file.
